Sky Glow
Sky Glow is a 14 year old formerly dragonborn alicorn (formerly pegasus) from Cloudsdale. He moved to Ponyville, where his hero Rainbow Dash hangs out. He is known for his talent in engineering. Overview Sky Glow was born in Cloudsdale. He discovered his talent at the age of 8, and his parents then thought he was crazy and left him. On his 11th birthday he mysteriously disappeared. Two years later, he returned, supposedly carrying dark knowledge he refused to acknowledge for a while. Personality Sky Glow is generally very light-hearted and joyful. He is very intelligent, nearly at Twilight's level. He is an excellent warrior and strategist, but a lousy leader. Due to his skill in strategy, he is known to sometimes pop out from nowhere, and only he and those close to him know how. According to his collection of treasures, Sky has been a member of Tamriel's Thieves Guild, Mage's College, and Dark Brotherhood. He has mentioned that he has befriended the legendary Champion of Cyrodill, John T Sharples himself. Based off of this information, it cab be observed that Sky is sneaky, adept in magic, capable of killing quickly, and persuasive. He has been observed seeking assistance and knowledge from Twilight Sparkle on multiple occasions. Although he won't admit it, Sky is attracted to Twilight and believes she would make a more than suitable companion in his travels. His skill in magic has been proven, however he doesn't have the hang of it. In his own words; "The only type of magic I'm used to is the Voice." Sky is a little self-centred, but not very. The only noticeable self-centred thing he does is point out how many mares like him. He claims that mares who like him are some of the smartest, as they "Recognize quality and strength." Skills The Voice Sky is adept in the skill known as the Voice, Thu'um in the Dragon Tongue, a skill once natural to him, once being the Dragonborn. His known shout set goes as follows: *Unrelenting Force - Fus Ro Dah *Fire Breath - Yol Toor Shul *Frost Breath - Fo Krah Diin *Ice Form - Iiz Slen Nus *Aura Whisper - Laas Yah Nir *Dragonrend - Joor Zah Frul *Marked for Death - Krii Sloan Arse *Dragon Aspect - Mul Qah Diiv *Bend Will - Gol Hah Dov *Summon Durnehviir - Dur Neh Viir *Become Dragon - Lok Qo Yuvon **This shout is unique to Sky, it allowed him to become the dragon Lokqoyuvon temporarily. The loss of his dragon soul removed this ability Lokqoyuvon For a while, Sky had the strange ability to shout himself into the form of a dragon - Lokqoyuvon - until he wills himself back to pony form. Not even Sky is exactly sure of his relationship with Lokqoyuvon. What is known is the name Lokqoyuvon comes from one of Sky's own theories. Sky once theorized that if he were a dragon, his name would be Sky-Lightning-Gold, translated into Dovahzul - Lok-Qo-Yuvon. It is also known that Lok shares a colour scheme with Sky - Gold back scales, blue belly scales, and an orange wing membrane. It appears that Sky and Lok are somehow mentally connected, but are still completely seperate beings, as Sky can never fully control Lok. Lok will always overcome Sky's control to some extent. Sky still has yet to find out if Lok even existed before the incident involving the first transformation. The first transformation involved Sky turning into Lok as a pegasus, but he came out as an alicorn. Technology Being his special talent, Sky is probably the most adept Tech Pony anyone will meet. Due to this talent, he has always marvelled at great technology - namely Twibot Sparkler and Dwemer Steam Animunculi. Not much other information is known - Sky refuses to tell us anything else, to protect against plagiarism. Blade When he was the Dragonborn, Sky spent two years of his life in Skyrim. During that time, he taught himself how to use a sword and bow. He learned quickly. His known hatred for dragons comes from the time spent in Skyrim acquiring this skill. He has been known to (without magic) dual-wield a sword and dagger if his rage is fuelled by this hatred. He not only knows how to use a sword, but also how to forge one. This is relatively easy for him, as shaping metal is part of building machinery. Magic There is no doubt that Sky is a highly magical being. He has always had some magical skill, but he prefers to stay away from magic. The first type of magic he used is natural pegasus magic. Of course, this is constantly active, and he has no control over it. Next, he used the Voice. The Thu'um came rather naturally to him, and he learns fast. He has even been known to have meaningful conversations with dragons speaking purely the dragon tongue. Sky did train in other magic types while in Skyrim, but he was rather lousy with them. Even now, he is uneasy with casting spells and doesn't use spells very often. Strategy Sky's Cutie Mark not only signifies technology, but also Strategy. While he is an excellent strategist, he is not the best leader, as he usually describes things in great detail. It is hard for him to spare these details. His attraction to Twilight is partially based off of this poor leadership skill. Twilight could easily listen to what Sky has to say, and then voice it properly. It appears that this skill also makes Sky quite the charmer, but he will only act that way in a romantic setting. Otherwise, he acts quite normal. Relationships Star Fall Sky and Star Fall have a very affectionate relationship. Sky met Star Fall not long after she moved to Ponyville, and they have been good friends ever since. In Winter 2013, Star Fall asked Sky out, and he accepted. They have been in love ever since. Sky won't admit it, but even though he always protects Star Fall, she sometimes protects him. Twilight Sparkle Sky sees Twilight as a good friend of his. She is happy to help with anything Sky needs, namely Ponyville's Oblivion Gate, the Elder Scroll Sky found, and a conspiracy involving Miraak. When the two first met, Sky saved Twilight's life from an extremely adorable kraken. They have maintained a friendship ever since. Alduin Alduin, the Nordic God of Destruction, the World-Eater, is Sky's mortal enemy. Alduin seems to enjoy messing with Sky. Sky has been injured in many different and painful ways due to Alduin. It is unknown how, but Alduin got into Equestria, and is in hiding somewhere. This knowledge can throw Sky into a complete rage. Lokqoyuvon Sky and Lok have a strange relationship. While Sky likes Lok and enjoys being able to turn into him, he still hates the pure dragon part of Lok. Lok is shown to sometimes not care about Sky at all. He has even threatened Sky on more than one occasion. Category:Alicorns Category:Stallions Category:OCs Category:Inactive Characters